


An Open Rehearsal

by frobisheries



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Anna Is Marianna Wheelan, Deaf Character, Deaf Otto, Era Ambigous, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frobisheries/pseuds/frobisheries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otto asks to sit with Georg while he plays piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glubbyfishprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glubbyfishprincess/gifts).



> Inspired by Ruthie's lovely artwork on tumblr which can be found here:
> 
> illilluminate.tumblr.com/post/148591311094/ah-do-you-think-you-can-draw-dwsa-georg-otto-i

Concentrating hard on the ivory that flew beneath his hands, Georg almost didn't notice when a hand lightly tapped his shoulder. He nearly started, his shoulders jerking suddenly and his hands smashing a discordant mess before he twisted around on the piano bench.  
  
It was Otto.  
  
Pushing up his glasses, Georg noticed the other boy smiling tentatively at him before he asked, signing, _You've always seemed so much more calm on the piano._ _Can I watch you play?_  
  
Georg stammered out his words at the same as he signed back, "Of course. Uh, why don't you join me on the bench?"  
  
Otto's eyebrows had remained raised while Georg answered, Otto's intent shifting from the natural questioning signal to some new unconsciously eager expression. A fond smile spread across his face before he said, _Thanks. Now scoot over._  
  
Georg laughed as he made room on the bench. He patted the wooden surface and Otto slid on right next to him.  
  
_What is it? Is this okay? Do you want me to go?_ Otto asked. He had caught Georg looking at him in a way he'd never seen before.  
  
Georg shook his head and his eyes widened. "No, no. Stay. I'm just not used to anyone around when I practice is all."  
  
Biting his lip to keep from laughing at how unusually nervous Georg seemed to be, Otto nodded and waved a hand over the keys telling Georg to go ahead.  
  
He turned to face the sheet music, trying to pretend this new distraction (however pleasant) wasn't there. His hands ghosted over the keys while he scanned the score for a starting measure. Finding his spot, Georg closed his eyes, took a steadying breath, and began to play.  
  
His fingers danced across the keys. It was not a particularly difficult piece, but it was fast and technical, so he did his best to keep focused on the score. He did still need to memorize this for his upcoming recital after all.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he could see Otto's curious gaze follow his hands, flicker to Georg's face, before Otto reached out his own hands to rest atop the piano lid. He took another glance at Georg's hands before closing his eyes. His lips curved upward in a serene smile.  
  
Encouraged, Georg played through the remainder of the piece unconsciously counting the rhythms more precisely than he normally would have.  
  
When the song ended the room was quiet. Not the awkward silence that Georg had expected and would have wanted to immediately fill with some comment or joke, but a comfortable silence.  
  
Georg turned to see Otto still sitting peacefully with his eyes closed, palms resting atop the piano. Slowly, Georg tapped his shoulder.  
  
Otto's eyes opened. He kept his hands still on top of the piano, but this time resting them there, clasped, at ease. He turned to Georg with a brightness in his eyes.  
  
_What did you think?_ Georg signed, not wanting to break the still atmosphere. From Otto's face he already knew it wasn't bad, but he wanted to know in Otto's own words.  
  
_It was nice. You really did look so happy. I want to be around more often when you play._  
  
Georg did his best to keep eye contact while he signed, but the surely noticeable flush of heat rising to his cheeks almost made it impossible to keep from ducking his head.  
  
_Thank you. It was surprisingly nice having someone around during practice. I don't think I would've liked it half as much if it were anyone else. I actually always wanted to play for you but didn't know how to ask._  
  
Caught unaware by his own words as he realized what he said, Georg froze like his hands fell into an unfamiliar passage of music. He stared back at Otto who gave him an unfathomable look.  
  
In his own relaxed pace, like Georg hadn't said anything more than thank you, Otto reached out and touched Georg's hands gently before signing, _Well aren't you glad I asked to watch you play?_  
  
Now Georg knew he was blushing so obviously and his heart hammered so much in his chest he ended up nodding vigorously and blurting out, “Yes! So much!” He couldn't look at Otto anymore and scrubbed a hand down his burning cheek, cursing his own over-enthusiasm.

Otto shook with laughter. He managed to compose himself enough after a minute to sign, _That was cute. Should I bring Anna in too? She’s also wanted to be around when you play._

He looked a tad sheepish before continuing. _It was really her idea for me to ask you, but didn't think you'd want both of us coming in at the same time. She wanted to know how it went._

“Oh god,” Georg exclaimed, wide eyed, before he remembered to resume signing. _Really? Anna Wheelan?_

Otto nodded, grinning. _I’ll run out and get her. She's actually listened to you play every day for the last few weeks out at the end of the hall. She would sit and listen. Then one day I walked by and we ended up chatting while you were in here._ He concluded with a nonchalant shrug.

Georg didn't even let Otto leave the bench. Quickly having regained his composure while the other boy spoke, Georg immediately turned his head toward the doorway and called out, “Anna, Otto says you're out there so how about you get in here so you don't have to keep hiding out?”

When a laugh rang out in response down the hallway, Georg turned to Otto and grinned. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @ zombiemoritz on tumblr!


End file.
